Middle Earth and a Wolf
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was betrayed and locked away but thanks to the Valor he is given a second chance. He meets Frodo and soon becomes involved with the fellowship and finds his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings

 _Harry talking through his mind_  
 _(Thoughts)_

Harry laid curled up looking at the prison door with dead eyes. He felt no will to live. Not after what had happened nor after he was betrayed. The guards would try to get a rise out of him by mocking and insulting but he didn't move. Since Harry had registered his animagus form they made sure he couldn't become human.

There were chains on all four of his legs as well as around his neck. They would put his food in a doggie bowl and place it in front of him before leaving. Harry never ate once and it had been three weeks since he had been placed here in Azkaban,

 _(I wish that I could be free.)_ Harry thought. _(Whether I be dead or somewhere else it doesn't matter since anything would be better than this.)_

Harry fell asleep and missed the golden glow that covered his body as he disappeared from the cell he was in. All that was left behind was the chains that once kept him in there.

When Harry awoke he was startled to find that he wasn't in his cell nor was he in his animagus form. He was in a room that looked like a royal throne room with four chairs.

In two of the chairs were two females while the other chairs were two males. Harry knew that they weren't human. They were looking at him calmly.

"Am I dead?" Harry had to ask since it was the only thing that he could reason he could think of for him being here instead of in the cell.

"No young one you are not died." The women with golden hair on the right said. "You are here because we have a favor to ask."

"Who are you?"

"We are gods and goddess. Some call us Valor. I am the goddess of destiny."

She had long gold hair that flowed down her back in waves and ended just above her ankle. Her eyes were the same golden color while her skin was tanned. She was wearing a white Greek dress with a gold belt. Her feet were bare.

"I am the goddess of fate."

This one had short silver hair and dark silver eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moon. She too wore a Greek style dress. She had only one sleeve and the dress was grey with a silver belt and sandals.

"I am the god of sight."

He had long blond hair and sky blue eyes. Harry saw that his ears were pointed unlike the rest. He was pale. He too wore Greek styled clothing. His were green with brown accents. He, like the goddess of destiny, was barefoot.

"I am the god of beasts."

He had dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a dark brown. He like the rest wore Greek clothes. His were blue with black accents. He, like the goddess of fate, wore sandals.

"What favor?" Harry knew he wasn't being nice but he has been betrayed on too many times.

"You finished your task but in a place called middle earth there is a war brewing and the task has fallen on a hobbit's shoulder." Fate explained what a hobbit was and Harry couldn't say no anymore.

"You want me to help lighten the burden and I will."

"Thank you."

They then explained that he would be healed of all his wounds and he would keep both his magic and his animagus form. He will have all that he needs with him and he would land near the shire where the hobbits live. They also told Harry that he would now which hobbit it was immediately.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." Everything went black after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings

 _Harry talking through his mind_  
 _(Thoughts)_

Harry was awoken by something poking him. He moaned as he swatted at the offending object. He could hear people muttering causing him to open his eyes. He noticed that there were two people, who he assumed were hobbits by their appearance, staring at him. One of them had a stick in his hand which Harry knew was what and who had poked him.

Harry noticed that one of the hobbits was older than the other and had grey hair and looked to be around fifty while the other one, the one holding the stick, had dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. It was looking at the younger hobbit that something in his mind clicked. This was the one that would bear the weight of the world's future on his shoulders.

"Um hello?" Harry spoke after they continued to stare at him.

"Hello dear boy." The older hobbit said. "Are you okay? Frodo here came to get me when he found you."

"I'm fine. I must have fallen asleep." Harry sat up and held out his hand. "I'm Harrison Potter-Lupin-Black. You can call me Harry or Shadow."

"A pleasure to meet you Harry." The older hobbit said as he shook Harry's hand first. "I'm Bilbo Baggins and this is my nephew Frodo Baggins." Frodo shook his hand after.

"Where are you from?" Frodo asked Harry.

"A different world." Harry told him sadly as he stood up.

"Oh." Frodo said as he stared at him feeling strangely safe. "Since your not from here does that mean you need somewhere to stay?" Harry nodded as he grabbed the bag that was near him. "Could he stay with us Bilbo?"

"Yes he can." They soon led them to his house. "Tomorrow is both Frodo's and my birthday. He will be turn 33 and I will turn 111." Harry stared at him before shrugging. He didn't know that this was odd for a hobbit.

"I see."

"I do hope you enjoy the party tomorrow." Frodo said.

"I don't know. I haven't been to a party in a long time and the last I went to wasn't very fun or good." Harry told the young hobbit as he winced in remembrance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Harry stayed closer to Frodo since Bilbo had something on him that Harry knew was evil and he didn't know what it was. He knew that whatever it was he needed to protect Frodo from it.

Soon they were inside and helping Harry settle into his new room. They were sorry that the room would be small for him but they had no idea that he had lived and slept in rooms that were smaller than this. Harry just smiled and waved off their apologies.

"Lunch should be ready soon." Bilbo said as he left the room.

Harry nodded and sat down on his new bed. Even though the bed was small it had to be the comfiest bed he ever had. Frodo sat down near him.

"Yes Frodo?"

"Why did you seem sad when I asked you where you were from?"

"My old world was in a war and they forced me to fight in it and defeat the leader. I did and not soon after I was betrayed and left in a cell to die."

"But why?" Frodo asked horrified.

"I wasn't needed and I was too powerful than they were. See where I came from there are witches and wizards. They found out that I was way more powerful than what used to be the most powerful wizard alive."

"That isn't right."

"Life isn't always fair Frodo." Frodo nodded. "Why don't we go see if lunch is done. From what I am told hobbits eat a lot of food."

Frodo blushed and nodded. He lead Harry to the kitchen area of the Baggins home. Harry smelled the food and his stomach growled. It had been a long time since he had eaten and an even longer time since the food had been human and good.

"Ah Harry here ya go." Bilbo said as he handed Harry a plate.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Harry hid a smile when he noticed that he had a lot less on his plate than his new housemates did. Harry was glad that it was a small portion anyway since it would be better on his stomach than a large portion of food.

"This was delicious."

"Thank you." Harry nodded.

"I'm going to finish unpacking my bag." With that Harry stood and left the room while the two hobbits talked about the birthday party the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR

 _Harry talking through his head_  
 _(Thoughts)_

Harry laid in his bed. It still felt like a dream that he was here and not in that cold dark cell that he was forced into. He could still feel the cold chains around his limbs even though he wasn't in his animagus form anymore.

The terrors of the betrayal were still there. How could they not be when he had only been freed for only a few hours. He hated that he couldn't get over what they had done.

Harry shook his head. _(Now isn't the time to think about that. I need to think about Frodo and what his uncle carries that makes my skin crawl. It felt like...no...it couldn't be...could it.)_ Harry rolled onto his side. _(Could he being carrying a horcrux? It obviously isn't his or else he too would feel evil. He must have found it. I only hope he hasn't fallen to the lore of the horcrux.)_

Harry sighed and finally succumbed to sleep. He would have to worry about it the next day.

The next day Harry woke to Frodo entering his room. "Harry it is time to get up."

"Go'way." Harry said as he pulled his blanket over his head.

"But it is time to wake up." Frodo said as he hid a smile.

"Don't care."

"You don't want to miss our birthday do you."

"..."

"What was that?"

"I said fine." Harry said as he sat up and looked at a cheery hobbit. "Stupid morning people and their cheeriness." Frodo laughed as he left the room.

Harry stood up and casted cleaning charms on himself before he sleepily got dressed. He now wore a forest green tunic, black trousers, and light brown belt and boots. He then left the room followed by his nose.

"Good morning Harry." Bilbo and Frodo said together as Harry entered the room.

"Morning." Harry replied and sat down eating the food that Bilbo placed in front of him.

Once he was finished Frodo took his hand and led him to where he was going to hang out. Bilbo had asked him yesterday if he could have the house to himself to finish his book so Harry and Frodo were going to go hang out on the hills until Gandalf arrived.

"I can't wait to see Gandalf again."

Harry, who was still half asleep, looked at Frodo confused. "Who's Gandalf?"

"He is a istari." Harry gave him a blank look. "A wizard."

"What are the wizards like here?" Harry asked after he sat down under a tree.

Frodo looked at Harry before he remembered that Harry had came from a different world. He sat down next to Harry and began explaining what wizards in Middle Earth were like and then explaining what Middle Earth were like. Harry was fascinated and listened excitedly.

"Where I came from there were no dwarves and hobbits. We had elves and wizards but non-magical people didn't know about it. Wizards had made all magical creatures get branded and registered though." Harry look sad about it so Frodo knew that he didn't agree with it.

"That is horrible."

"I know. I had a good friend who was an elf. You see wizards were jealous of the elves beauty, grace, and magic that they killed off the adults when they were sleeping and made the children into slaves. The treatment caused them to remain small and turn hideous. They are called house elves now."

Frodo looked horrified. "I...that..wha..."

"I know. Not many wizards knew nor would they have cared. I had befriended some house elves and they told me their story. I was shocked and angry. I couldn't stop crying to save my life. It has gotten so bad that to use their magic fully they need to be bound to a person and if they aren't then they die slowly and painfully." Harry told him as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "I tried to find a way but I never found an answer."

Frodo watched as Harry's eyes teared up and hugged him. Frodo couldn't understand how those wizards could be so terrible.

"I tried but all that happened was that they died." Harry sobbed into Frodo.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I...I'm glad that it is different here."

"It is."

"Will you tell me more about Gandalf?"

Before Frodo could answer they heard the sound of a wagon and Frodo's face broke out in a smile. "GANDALF!"

He grabbed Harry's hand and ran towards the edge of the hill and jumped off. Harry gasped in shock only to land in a wagon with Frodo hugging an elderly gentlemen.

"Ah Frodo it is good to see you." Gandalf said as he hugged the hobbit close.

Frodo sat down next to him after the hug and motioned to Harry. "Gandalf this is Harry. He came from a different world and is staying with me and uncle Bilbo. Harry this is Gandalf the grey."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said politely and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you too." Gandalf said but frowned when he felt Harry flinch when they shook hands.

"Harry is a wizard too, Gandalf. He doesn't use a staff though. He used to use a small stick called a wand but now he can do magic without it."

Gandalf looked at the male next to Frodo. He had shoulder length black hair that had a few strands defying gravity. He was very pale that it looked like he hadn't been in the sun for awhile. His most prominent feature that drew one in was his eyes. Gandalf had never seen an eye color like that before. He has seen many different shades of green but never had he seen someone with emerald green eyes before. Harry wasn't looking at them but straight head with a small bit of blush on his face.

"Is that so? You must be very powerful."

Harry's face darkened and he spoke in a monotone voice. "Yeah. Great power comes with a price though." That left Gandalf curious but he didn't say anything since it was obvious the lad was very upset.

"You will have to tell me all about your world later." He said as he came to a stop.

Both Harry and Frodo got off the wagon. "See you later Gandalf."

"See you later sir."

"Later Frodo, Harry."

With that Harry and Frodo left and Gandalf walked up to the house and knocked. The door opened to reveal Bilbo looking the same as ever. They talked until it was time for the party. Harry stayed out of the way and watched the fireworks and the hobbits. The day ended when Bilbo disappeared in front of everyone. Harry knew that this was the work of what he thought to be a horcrux.

When he returned home Frodo told him what had happened with Gandalf. It was almost twenty years before he heard from the wizard again and that was when their adventure began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR

 _Harry talking through his head_  
 _(Thoughts)_

During the twenty years that they waited for Gandalf to return Harry and Frodo became as close as brothers. Harry trusted Frodo so much that Harry told him his past and that he could change into a wolf. Frodo found that to be really cool.

Frodo wasn't the only hobbit that he had become close to. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had become close friends. They knew some of his past and that he was a wolf animagus. Harry had become very protective of all four of them.

Harry had also noticed that both himself and Frodo didn't seem to age. Harry still looked 17 and Frodo looked to be in his 30s. After twenty years of living in the shire Harry knew that this was strange. Harry, when he had the time, tried to find the answer but never could.

Harry was now just sitting in front of the fire with Frodo. It was the anniversary of the day Bilbo left the shire for good. They were started by the door slamming open. Harry's hands shined with a green light before he realized that it was Gandalf who had barged in. He quickly released his magic and stared at the aged wizard.

"GANDALF!?" Frodo yelled once he saw who it was.

"Frodo do you still have the ring? Is it safe?"

"Yeah." Frodo said as he grabbed the envelope that contained the ring from a chest. "Why?"

Gandalf began to explain to the two what he believed the ring to be. That only confirmed Harry's suspicion that the ring was this world's version of a horcrux. Harry shivered as he thought of it.

"Throw the ring into the fire, Frodo." Frodo was confused but he did so and then Gandalf took a prong and grabbed it from the fire before he placed it on Frodo's hand. "Do you see any words appear on the ring?" Gandalf asked as he turned away.

"No." Gandalf began to sigh in relief when Frodo's next words caused him to freeze. "Wait. There are word but I can't understand them."

"It is elvish. It says one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. That proves that the ring you hold is the one ring that once belonged to Sauron."

"What do I do?" Frodo asked scared and Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You must go to Rivendell. There you will relinquish the ring and go home."

"Why can't you do it?" Frodo asked as he held out the ring to Gandalf.

"He can't." Harry said shocking the other two. "The ring would be able to consume his soul and then Sauron would have the ring or Gandalf will try to rule the world in his place."

"He is correct. You are the only one who can do this."

Harry and Frodo began packing a bag. Harry insisted on going with Frodo for protection and Gandalf agreed. Just as they were about to leave they heard the plants near a window ruscle.

"Get down." He told the two as he went to the window and thrusted his staff out it.

"Owww." Gandalf knew that voice and grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled him inside.

"Samwise Gamgee spying outside a window. What did you hear?"

"Nothing sir. Please don't hurt me mr. Gandalf sir. All I heard was something about a ring and that mr. Frodo and mr. Harry were leaving."

"Really?" Gandalf pulled him close and whispered something into his ear. "Understand?"

"Yes sir I do." He quickly ran home.

"Mr. Gamgee will be accompanying you both on his journey." Gandalf explained after Sam returned with a packed bag.

Once Gandalf was out of sight Harry changed into his animagus form. This way his sense of smell and hearing would be more sensitive. Frodo lead the way. The way was through farmer Maggot's farm. Harry was wary.

The last time he was even near the farm the owner sent his dogs after him even though all Harry was doing was walking by. Luckily it seemed that the farmer wasn't out yet. Unluckily the three weren't alone. Harry caught the scent of the shire's two troublemakers: Merry and Pippin.

They rammed right into Frodo knocking him down. The commission caused farmer Maggot to hear them and send his dogs after them. They ran as fast as they could to get away. They were so focused on getting away that they never saw the cliff until they fell down it. They ended up at the bottom in a doggie pile.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam noticed the mushrooms in front of them and huddled around it and began picking them. Harry and Frodo noticed they were on a road and remembered that Gandalf had told them to stay off the road.

"Get off the road!" Frodo yelled startling them. "Get of the road!" He yelled again as he dove under a tree that had a whole in it.

Harry changed back into a human and grabbed the three hobbits since they were too stunned. He lead them to the tree just in time. Harry quickly casted a spell to erase their scents just as a blacked clothed rider on a black horse stopped in the middle of the road.

The rider got off the horse and leaned over a tree root. Luckily Harry grabbed Frodo's hands in comfort so he was able to resist putting on the ring that called for him to do so. Merry grabbed a rock and threw it causing the rider to get back on the horse and ride off after the sound he heard.

"He was looking for someone or something." Merry said looking at Frodo.

"We need to get to the Prancing Pony at Bree."

"We can lead you there." Pippin said.

They all ran off. They stayed off the road and hid behind trees. This caused them to take a long time and by the time they made it to the dock that held the log raft the riders had found them. They quickly pushed the raft away and Harry made Frodo climb onto his back. Harry had him hold tight as he shifted and jumped. They made it and the riders quickly stopped before they could enter the water. Harry noticed that they seemed afraid of the water.

Harry used his magic to push the small raft faster. He wanted to get to Bree as soon as possible. Even with his magic it took a long time before they came to a dock outside Bree. Harry stayed in his animagus form. Soon they came to a tall wooden gate door.

Frodo knocked and a small door opened that was about as tall as a average height person. When the old man saw no one he closed it and opened one that was the same height as the hobbits.

"What business does a wolf and four hobbits have here?"

"I am Mr. Underhill and our business is our own." Frodo said confidently causing Harry to be proud of him.

"I meant no offense mr. Underhill. It's my job. Strange folk have been around these parts and we have to be careful." The old man said as he let them through.

With that the hobbits and Harry made their way to the Prancing Pony to meet up with Gandalf. Little did they know what would happen after they entered the pub/inn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR  
AN: Whenever Harry is a wolf he will be refered to as Shadow. Thank you **Myra the Dovahkiin** for the suggestion.

 _Harry talking through his head_  
 _(Thoughts)_

They entered the inn and walked over to the inn keeper. Shadow continued to watch out for dangers. He didn't want the hobbits to be attacked in a place where he wouldn't have a lot of room to defend on a short notice.

"Excuse me," Frodo asked a little hesitantly.

The man behind the bar looked down where he heard the voice and saw the hobbits and the strange wolf. "Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we got some cozy hobbit-sized rooms available, mister...?"

"Underhill. My name is Underhill." Frodo said after a brief moment of hesitation.

The innkeeper nodded. "Underhill, yes,"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him that we have arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" the man kept repeating to himself to help remember. "Oh yes..." He said as he remembered. "I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, and a pointy hat." The man said with a grin. "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo turned to the others and Sam asked, "What are we going to go now?"

"We will stay here and wait."

He quickly got them rooms and found a table to sit at. Shadow laid down near the table and the others ordered dinner and drinks. He was glad that they had brought money with them. They made sure to get a plate of steak for Shadow.

As they ate Sam would occasionally cast looks at the door. Frodo noticed and quickly went to reassure him.

"Don't worry Sam he'll be here. He will come." Sam smiled at his friend and relaxed.

Merry appeared with a large tankard and sat down with a satisfied grin. "What's that?" Pippin asked when he saw it.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry explained before taking a sip.

Pippin was shocked. "It comes in pints?" Amazement colored his voice.

Merry was too busy drinking and only grunted. Pippin jumped up and made his way over to the bar.

"I'm getting one!"

"You've got a whole half already!" Sam cried out in exasperation.

Sam sighed as he turned back to his bread. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the corner before he turned to Frodo.

"That fellow has done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." He muttered angrily.

Both Frodo and Shadow froze and looked at the corner. There hidden in the shadows was a man smoking a long pipe. They couldn't see his face. Frodo was unsure what to think about the man. Harry watched him for a few seconds before he saw that the man had a protective/safe feeling coming from him. He went back to his food and watching others.

When the innkeeper walked by Frodo waved him over. "Excuse me?" The man leaned over being careful not to step on Shadow or his food. "That man in the corner, who is he?"

The inn keeper glanced over at the man in question. "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. I've never heard his real name but 'round here he is known as Strider." His whispered voice was laced with fear.

Unfortunatly he was the only one being careful. Shadow was kicked in the face he howled in pain before backing furthur under the table so that he could check for any damages. He never heard what Pippin said. When he knew that no damage had been down he went back to his previous place only to see a gold ring fly up in the air for a second and come back down on Frodo's finger.

Shadow stared at the empty space in shock. Even his scent disappeared and that scared him. He frantically searched for Frodo. Soon though he reappeared near the ranger. Strider grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'". The man hissed in anger as he dragged the hobbit upstairs.

He pushed Frodo into the room and Shadow followed. Just because the man felt safe didn't mean he was going to trust him with Frodo's life just yet. He quickly put himself near Frodo and growled at the man.

Frodo leaned into Shadow's side. "What do you want?" The tremble in his voice giving away his fear.

"More caution from you. That is not a trinket you carry." Strider said as he began putting out the candles in the windows.

"I carry nothing." Frodo said as he tried to hide what he carried since the man was still unknown to to him.

"Indeed." Strider said with heavy sarcasm. "I can avoid being seen if I wish...but to disappear entirely is a rare gift." He said as he took off his hood.

Shadow now could see his face. He had sun kissed skin from all the time in the sun. He had a slight beard and grey eyes that had hints of blue. His black hair came down to his chin in a tangled mess.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Strider accused.

"Yes." Frodo answered honestly.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

Before anything could happen the other hobbits barged in. Shadow snorted at the 'weapons' they were carrying. They would be useless here. Excepcially against the sword Strider unsheathed.

"Let him go or I'll have you on Longshanks!" Sam screamed.

Seeing no danger Strider put his sword away and looked at the hobbits. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that not save you." He turned to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."

Hearing that Shadow shifted and stood in front of Frodo even as Strider drew his sword. Harry glared at the ranger.

"That is the second time I heard you say something about Frodo being in danger. Who is hunting Frodo and who is coming?"

"They were once men, great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to Sauron's will. They are known as the Nazgul, Ringwraiths. They are neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting them." Strider said after he found that the man was protecting the hobbits.

Harry nodded and sat on the bed. "My name is Harry or you can call me Shadow."

"How were you able to do that?"

"Becoming a wolf?" Strider nodded. "I am not from this world. I was born in another and we have wizards in that world. I was born a wizard and some wizards, like myself, are able to change into their inner animal. Mine is a wolf."

"Interesting." Harry nodded. "We will spend the night here then we leave for Rivendell." They all nodded and the hobbits snuggled close to Harry.

As they fell asleep Strider observed the young wizard. He had long bluish-black hair that was in a braid and ended at the middle of his back. His eyes were very unique and Strider never met anyone who had emerald green eyes before. He was a head shorter than himself and was tan. His face was littered with scars and he was wearing loose clothing. He pitied the fool who angered this young man.

Strider sighed and turned to watch out the window. His sword was in reach just in case. He just hoped that they didn't have a run in with the Nazgul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR

 _Harry talking through his head_  
 _(Thoughts)_

Soon the riders plowed through the village. The barged into the Prancing Pony and entered the rooms that the hobbits were supposed to be in. They posed next to the bed with their swords drawn above them. As if given a signal they all began to stab the beds at the same time. They stopped as soon as they thought the hobbits were dead. A shrilling shriek was heard when they pulled back the blanket and found mutilated pillows instead.

Those who were asleep woke in fright when they heard the shrieks. Harry pulled the hobbits closer to him. They took comfort in his warmth.

"What are they?" Frodo asked in fear.

"They were once men, great kings of men. Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness. Now they are his slaves to his will." Strider informed Frodo sadly. "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. They always feel the presence of the Ring, drawn by the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you Frodo." He watched for wraiths ride away.

As soon as dawn came Strider began to lead them into a forest not far from Bree. Harry returned to Shadow so that he could use his senses more. As the went deeper into the forest Frodo's face lightened and he looked less worried and scared.

"Where are you taking us?" He asked the ranger and voice everyone else curiosity.

"Into the wild," He replied.

Merry turned to the others and asked "How do we know if Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

"Shadow trusts him." Frodo said causing Shadow to glow warm from the praise.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked as he led his pony down the path that was barely there.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." He said.

"Did ya hear that? Rivendale! We're going to see the elves." Shadow laughed at Sam's excitement.

As they were making their way over a mountain pass Strider noticed that the hobbits were beginning to set up camp. "We don't stop til nightfall, gentleman."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked causing Shadow to sigh as he remembered the multiple times the hobbits ate.

"You already had one." The ranger said slightly annoyed.

"One yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin ask like he was talking to a child.

Shadow quickly changed back. He walked over to the hobbits and handed them each some fruits.

"Sorry I forgot that Hobbits have multiple meal times."

"It's fine. How many times to they eat?" Strider asked in curiosity.

"They have breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper, snack times, desert, second desert, and before bed snack." Strider's eyes widen as he listed of the number of times that they ate. "They may be small but they eat a lot."

"How do you know this?"

"As I have said before I am not from this world. I came here about 30 years ago. All that time I stayed with Frodo in the Shire. Still weird not aging." Harry muttered the last part.

"Not aging?"

"Back home wizards aged like other humans but here they don't. I stopped counting but I am close to 40 years of age."

"That is strange. Usually wizards age for a while then stop."

"I figured with how old Gandalf looks." He changed back to being a wolf soon after.

The Hobbits ate as they walked. Pippin hugged Shadow and thanked him for the fruit. Shadow responded by licking his face causing Pippin to laugh.

"Eww Shadow."

The day wore on and finally they made it to a high tower that was partially in ruins. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." Strider said his voice holding great pain and respect. "We shall rest her tonight." He said covering up his suffering from the Hobbits but not from Shadow.

They climbed until the came to a ledge that jutted out a bit and made camp there. Strider looked out across the lands, checking for enemies. When he saw none he turned to the Hobbits.

"These are for you." He said as he placed down a pack and revealed swords that were fit for a hobbit. "Shadow will you stay with them while I take a look around?" Shadow nodded and Strider left.

Frodo laid down and fell asleep. Shadow changed and cooked with magic the food for the other Hobbits so that they didn't make a fire and draw the enemies to them. He made sure that they didn't talk loudly.

He changed back to a wolf and checked the area for enemies. Soon though his nose caught the scent of something foul and quickly woke Frodo up.

"What is it?" Frodo asked softly.

Shadow motioned to the wraiths that were moving closer to the tower. He then started to lead them further up the tower after the packed and took out their swords. Once at the top he shifted back and took out a sword.

"Keep calm." He told them. "It is better to keep a calm mind then to freak out."

They nodded before they mimicked Harry's stance. They could feel the Nazgul getting closer but being near Harry helped keep them calm.

Soon the ringwraiths drew near and Harry swung at them as they glided closer. He shot fire at the ones that weren't near him but close to the Hobbits. It wasn't long until Strider joined the fight.

"Frodo whatever happens do not put on that ring!" Harry shouted when he saw him bring the ring out.

Harry's shout broke the spell and he quickly put the ring away. Unfortunately Harry was knocked to the side and that gave the Nazgul access to Frodo. Harry changed and charged to protect Frodo just as the blade plunged down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR

 _Harry talking through his head_  
 _(Thoughts)_

Strider came into the battle with a cry. He quickly threw fire at one of the riders. It cried out in pain as it fell off the tower. The rest began attempt to avoid the quick slash of the blade that Strider was wielding.

He kept slashing at the riders until they fled. Strider stood straighter and began looking over the hobbits for injuries. He was happy to find that none of the hobbits had been injured. That happiness didn't last long though.

Shadow was off to the side of the tower. His head close to the edge and protruding out of his side was a sword. Strider and the others came to his side. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out before tossing it aside.

"Can you change so I can get a better look at your wound?"

Shadow nodded in pain and soon he was human again. Strider lifted his shirt and examined the wound. He winced when he saw it.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He told the hobbits.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam exclaimed in panic. "He'll never make it!"

"He will if we move quickly." Strider said as he covered Harry's wound and picked him up. Harry moaned out in pain.

Strider took off running causing the others to hurry after him. Harry was struggling to stay conscious as Strider ran. The poison from the blade was being fought off by Harry's magic and that was causing his to become even more tired. He soon lost the battle and fell unconscious.

Strider cursed when he saw that Harry was unconscious. He was in the forest and knew that there was a plant to help slow down the poison. He laid Harry down, told Sam what plant they needed and took off. The rest watched over Harry.

Just as he found the plant a sharp sword was placed against his neck. "What's this, a Ranger caught off his guard?" A familiar beautiful voice asked.

"Not now Arwen." Strider said as he picked the plant and stood.

Arwen removed the sword. "What is wrong?"

Strider told Arwen of what happened at the Prancing Pony to the young wizard being stabbed. Arwen was angry with what she heard especially with him not being with her father to be treated.

"Then why isn't with ada?"

"I can only run so fast Arwen." He told her dryly.

"Then why have you stopped?"

"He fell unconscious so I went to find this to help slow down the poison." He held the plant up.

"I see. Then let us get back." She said and they walked back to the hobbits.

Sam was back with them and was pacing around. Frodo was behind the others looking guilty and worried. Strider sighed, he knew why the hobbit was guilty. Sam stopped pacing when he saw Strider and went over to him.

"I'm sorry Strider. I couldn't find the plant anywhere."

"I found it Sam."

"Oh." Sam said as Strider went over to Harry.

He removed Harry's tunic and quickly went to work. He scrunched the plant up and put it in his wound. Harry whimpered in pain. Arwen went to his side.

"I will take him."

"What about the wraiths?"

"There are 5 waiting at Rivendell's entrance. Where the other 4 are I do not know."

"Are you sure you can take him?"

"Yes. Once I get past the river I will be fine."

Harry groaned and they all looked at him. He was awake and motioning to something. Soon a white owl flew down and landed near him.

"Hed...wig." Harry said causing the owl cooed and to the amazement of the others started to nuzzle Harry's cheek. "Give...t-the..stones to t-them."

"Stone?" They all asked in confusion.

Hedwig flew over to his bag and knocked it over. The contents spilled out onto the ground. Hedwig grabbed something before flying over to Arwen and Strider and dropped a stone into each of their hands.

"They...are...in-invis-bility...stones. J-j-just...s-say...Never...more...t-to...activate...a-and...always...there...t-to...de..act.. ...it. All...who...touch...t-t-the..s-stone...w-wi...ll...disa...pear...o-or...reappear..when..acti...vated...o-o-or...deac...t-tavated." He fell unconscious once again.

"Nevermore." Arwen said and soon she disappeared from view.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed in amazement.

"Oh my Valor!" Frodo said in shock.

"Cool!" Pippin and Merry said together in excitement.

"I can't see you at all." Strider managed to say through his shock.

"Always there." Arwen said and soon she was visible again. "This will help to keep us safe."

Strider picked Harry up and placed him on Arwen's horse and secured him. Arwen quickly mounted her house and after activating the stone took off.

Meanwhile the rest began to pick up Harry's things before they all touched the rock. Strider said the activation word and soon all five turned invisible. The took off quickly and quietly. Strider was thankful that Harry would be getting treated and that they would be able to move unnoticed.

 _(I wonder why Harry didn't give this to us earlier.)_ Strider thought as they moved through the forest. He would soon find out the answer after a few hours had past.

They had been close to the river when the effects of the stone wore off. Luckily there were no riders in sight or else they would have been doomed. It had been Pippin who had noticed.

"Why aren't we invisible?"

That caused the others to look at each other. "It must have worn off." Strider assumed.

"Why?" Pip asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Strider answered. "We need to keep moving."

The hobbits nodded and they continued walking. They were all worried for Harry and hoped that by the time that they arrived he would be okay.

In the meantime, the power of the stone wore off just as Arwen arrived in Rivendell. She shocked and scared some of the elves on duty before they saw Harry and called for her father. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Arwen?"

"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade when he protected Frodo Baggins." She replied as Harry was picked up quickly and taken to the healing room.

"The boy carrying the ring?"

"Yes." She then went on to inform her ada what Strider told her.

"I see. When the others arrive show them to their room if I am not out by then."

"Of course ada."

She left as soon as he shut the door. Arwen had a feeling that the rest would be there soon so she made sure the rooms were ready and close to the young man. He had a strong bond with the hobbits so she knew that they would need that sense of closeness.

About a few hours later the rest of the group arrived. She informed them that her ada was still with them.

"These will be your rooms while you are here. Freshen up and then we can eat while we wait."

"Thank you Arwen."

"You're welcome."

They entered their rooms and the hobbits were relieved that they were able to take a hot bath. They didn't want to bother Harry with their stench. They ate and waited outside the door. The elves admired their loyalty.

They had waited at the door for two hours. Strider had just arrived when Lord Elrond left the room. He smiled at the hobbits.

"Young Harrison is fine. Right now he is sleeping and in a day he should wake up. You may go in as long as you are quiet."

He was shocked when the four hobbits tackled him with a hug. Strider had a hard time not laughing.

"Thank you." One said before three more thank yous rang out.

Lord Elrond bowed his head. "You are all very welcome." He was awed by these hobbits and he respected them all.

They released him and quietly went inside. Strider smiled at his ada before he too entered the room. He sighed in relief when he saw that the hobbits were sitting quietly in chairs near the bed.

Another sigh of relief escaped him at the sight of the young wizard. He looked much better than when he left with Arwen. He was lying in the middle of the bed. His skin wasn't as pale as it was and the color was returning slowly. His chest was rising and falling at an even rate causing Strider to know he was breathing normally.

He walked over and sat down in an empty chair. "Would you like me to bring in pillow and blankets later?"

"I would like that." Frodo answered softly as he stared at his big brother.

"Me too." Sam said next.

"Us too." Pippin and Merry relied next.

"Then later I will bring them to you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"Thanks Strider."

"Thank you."

"You are all welcome." He stood and left. "I will see you all later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Middle Earth and a Wolf**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR

 _Harry talking through his head_  
 _(Thoughts)_

The next day Harry awoke. He was in a lot of pain and surrounded by the hobbits he had come to love. Said hobbits were still sleeping. His groan did wake up the ranger who had been in the room to make sure the hobbits didn't accidentally lay on Harry.

"Ah I see that you are finally awake." Strider said as he stood. "I must go get Lord Elrond." He left leaving a very confused Harry.

Harry tried to remember what had happened to him but he was drawing blanks. The person he was going to ask left the room and the hobbits were still asleep. He snapped out of it when his door reopened to reveal Strider and an elf. Harry looked away in guilt and sadness.

Lord Elrond was confused but still went over to check on the young wizard. As he explained what he was doing he checked out Harry's wound. Harry still refused to look at the elf much to Strider and Lord Elrond's confusement.

"The stab wound is almost healed. You will be able to get out of the bed and walk around."

Harry nodded and mumbled, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He left soon after.

Harry turned and looked at Strider. "What happened? I know that I was stabbed but after that I can't remember."

"You were stabbed by a morgul blade. It has something on it that causes the person who was stabbed to turn into a wraith."

Harry looked at Strider with wide eyes. Becoming a wraith did not sound like fun. Not even a little bit.

"We began running to Riverdale soon after to get the elves help since they are the only ones that can stop the poison. Unfortunately, you passed out while we were in the forest. There is a plant there that slows the poison so we stopped to find that."

"That sounds very painful."

"Yes it is. You were in a lot of pain."

"Aren't I always." Harry mumbled causing Strider to look at him oddly.

"Well just as I found the plant an elf by the name of Arwen, daughter of lord Elrond, found us. After explaining the situation, she volunteered to take you. You handed each of us an invisibility stone. You told us how to activate and deactivate the stone and Arwen took off with you and I with the hobbits."

"Damn I forgot about the stones. Wish I hadn't since then I could have avoided being stabbed."

"Remembered?"

"I was experimenting with them. I only managed with an hour before Gandalf came and told us that we were leaving. With all that happened it slipped my mind that I had them. Well except for that moment."

"I see." He was going to say more but the hobbits had awoken.

"Harry!" Frodo said as soon as he saw Harry awake and that caused all the hobbits to jump on Harry in order to hug him.

Harry grunted as their weight fell on him. He hugged them back when he unpinned his arms. Strider, the traitor, stood there laughing.

"Can't breathe." Harry said breathlessly. "Too heavy guys."

The four began laughing before getting off of the person they thought of as a brother. Each glad that he was okay.

"Are you okay Harry?" Frodo asked in worry.

"Yes I am." Harry reassured them. "I was given the all clear by Lord Elrond."

"Does this mean we can have breakfast?" Pippin asked causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes Pippin. We can go have breakfast."

"YAY!"

They jumped off the bed. Strider helped Harry get up before leading them to the dining area. As they entered the hobbits caught sight of Lord Elrond and ran over to him. Much to his shock they all hugged him.

"THANK YOU!" They yelled.

"You are all welcome." His respect for the hobbits rising. His attention was brought to the young wizard who seemed to be trying to avoid looking any elves which confused him.

Frodo also noticed this and became sad. He knew why Harry was avoiding looking at the elves and that was because he couldn't bring himself too. He still was harboring the guilt of what the wizards back where he came from did and what he caused by trying to help.

Harry walked to an empty table and sat down. He filled his plate and began to eat silently. Merry and Pippin grabbed their food and sat near Harry trying to cheer him up. Sam and Frodo attempted to help but nothing worked.

Harry finished and left. The hobbits followed after. Strider stayed behind was confused by the young man's behavior. Lord Elrond was too and hoped that the ranger could give him some insight.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea ada. This is the first time I have seen Harry act this way."

"Interesting. Make sure that Harry knows that he may join the meeting tomorrow."

"I will ada."

Meanwhile Harry and the hobbits ran into Gandalf. Frodo jumped onto him and gave him as hug as the rest hugged his legs. Gandalf laughed in delight as Harry smiled at them.

"It is wonderful to see you all again. Hello Harry."

"Hello Gandalf."

"How are you doing Harry? I heard what happened."

"I am fine."

"Good."

"I'm going to go take a nap." Harry said with a yawn. "These four are yours now." Harry walked off.

The others looked at Harry sadly. Gandalf could tell that something was wrong and looked at the hobbits. Each had a look on their face that they knew what was going on.

"Frodo?"

"He's feeling guilty."

"About what?"

"What wizards in his world did to elves."

"What did they do?"

"Harry once told be that way before he was born wizards had grown jealous of the elves power and beauty." Frodo began.

"One day they went around and killed all the adult elves as they slept and kidnapped their children." Sam continued.

Merry spoke next. "They made the children their slaves and eventually they stayed small and grew ugly. They couldn't use their magic without their master's permission."

"Harry tried to help out an elf that he knew but he ended up dying and he still feels guilty." Pippin finished sadly. "Being around these elves are making him feel guilty."

"A I see. That poor young man."

"Gandalf?"

"Yes Pippin?"

"Will Harry be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be."

"Okay." Pippin turned. "Where were you?"

They walked off as Gandalf explained why he wasn't at the Prancing Pony to meet with Frodo. Meanwhile Strider came out from where he had been standing. He had overheard Gandalf asked Frodo what was wrong with Harry and didn't intercept to hear it.

Strider now understood what was wrong with the young wizard. He turned and left. He would tell Harry about the meaning after his nap. In the meantime, he would contemplate the other world that Harry had come from. His old friend never told him this.


End file.
